It is often necessary and desirable to electrically connect one component to another component. For example, a multi-terminal component, such as a connector, is often electrically connected to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, so that the contacts or terminals of the component are securely attached to contact pads formed on the substrate and/or to holes lined with an electroplating material in the substrate to provide an electrical connection therebetween. One preferred technique for securely attaching the component terminals to the contact pads and/or plated lining holes is to use a solder material.
When joining a multi-terminal component, such as a connector, to a substrate by soldering, particularly a substrate with internally plated holes, special provisions have often been required, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,625; 4,802,862; 4,883,435; 5,139,448; and 5,334,059, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Such components have terminals which do not carry solder, so that these situations have generally required special means for providing solder to the component terminals and to contact pads on the substrate. One approach to providing solder to the component terminals and contact pads is to provide solder paste in and around the particular area, such a hole. However, this approach generally does not provide a sufficient volume of solder to properly join the component terminals and contact pads.
In the mounting of an integrated circuit (IC) on a substrate (e.g., formed of a plastic or a ceramic), the use of ball grid array (BGA) or other similar packages has become common. In a typical BGA, spherical solder balls attached to the IC package are positioned on electrical contact pads of a circuit substrate to which a layer of solder paste has been applied. The solder paste is applied using any number of techniques, including the use of a screen or mask. The unit is then heated to a temperature at which the solder paste and at least a portion or all of the solder balls melt and fuse to an underlying conductive pad formed on the circuit substrate. The IC is thereby connected to the substrate without need of external leads on the IC.
The BGA concept also offers significant advantages in speed, density, and reliability and as a result, the BGA package has become the packaging option of choice for high performance semiconductors. The inherent low profile and area array configuration provide the speed and density and the solid solder spheres provide enhanced solder joint reliability. Reliability is enhanced because the solder joints occur on a spheroid shape of solid solder. The spheroid shape, when properly filleted, provides more strength than flat or rectangular shaped leads of equivalent area. The solid solder composition provides a more reliable solder joint than conventional stamped and plated leads because there can be no nickel underplate or base metal migration to contaminate or oxidize the solderable surface, or weak intermetallic layers than can form when the solder bonds to a nickel underplate. Further, tin and tin plating processes used on conventional stamped and plated leads have additives than can inhibit solderability. Enhanced solder joint reliability is particularly important to an area array package because the solder joints cannot be visually inspected.
While the use of a BGA connector in connecting the IC to the substrate has many advantages, there are several disadvantages and limitations of such devices. It is important for most situations that the substrate-engaging surfaces of the solder balls are coplanar to form a substantially flat mounting interface so that in the final application, the solder balls will reflow and solder evenly to the planar printed circuit board substrate. If there are any significant differences in solder coplanarity on a given substrate, this can cause poor soldering performance when the connector is reflowed onto a printed circuit board. In order to achieve high soldering coplanarity, very tight coplanarity requirements are necessary. The coplanarity of the solder balls is influenced by the size of the solder balls and their positioning on the connector.
Conventional BGA connector designs attach loose solder balls to the assembled connector. The attachment process requires some type of ball placement equipment to place solder balls on a contact pad or recessed area of the connector that has been applied with a tacky flux or solder paste. The connector then goes through a reflow oven to solder the balls to the contact. The process is slow, sensitive, and requires expensive, specialized equipment.
An example of a BGA type connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,991, ('991) to Lemke et al., which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The connector includes a base section having a number of outer recesses formed on an outer surface of the base section. Similarly, the base section also has a number of inner recesses formed on an inner surface of the base section. The inner recesses are designed to receive contacts and the outer recesses are designed to receive solder balls so that the solder balls are fused to bottom sections of the contacts which extend into the outer recesses. The contacts comprise both ground/power contacts and signal contacts with top sections of the contacts providing an electrical connection with an electronic device by known techniques. Another electronic device, e.g., a PCB, is electrically connected to the contacts by soldering the solder balls onto contacts formed on the PCB, thereby providing an electrical connection between the two electronic devices.
While the '991 connector is suitable for use in some applications, it suffers from several disadvantages. First, the connections between the solder balls and the bottom sections of the contacts may lack robustness and durability since the solder balls are simply placed in the outer recesses and then reflowed to form the electrical connection between the contact and one electronic device. Accordingly, only a portion of each solder ball is in contact with the bottom section of one contact before and after the soldering process. Second, because the solder balls are simply inserted into the outer recesses, the solder balls may not be coplanar with one another during the use of the connector and during the reflow process. Another disadvantage of this type of connector is that the solder joints are especially susceptible to fracturing during thermal expansion and cooling. The base section and the printed circuit board typically each has a different coefficient of thermal expansion and therefore when both are heated, one component will expand greater than the other. This may result in the solder joint fracturing because the solder ball is confined within the outer recess and the movement of the end of the contact to which the solder ball is attached is limited due to housing constraints. In other words, the contact is held in place within the housing substrate and only slightly protrudes into the recess where the solder ball is disposed. The contact therefore is effectively held rigid and not permitted to move during the reflow process.
In addition, the costs associated with manufacturing the '991 connector are especially high since the contacts must be placed in the base section and then the individual solder balls must be placed within the outer recesses formed in the base section. A BGA type connector likely includes hundreds of solder balls and thus, the process of inserting individual solder balls into the outer recesses requires a considerable amount of time and is quite costly.
Another type of solder ball contact is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,079. In the '079 patent, a surface mount contact for attachment to a circuit board is provided and includes an elongate electrically conductive pin defining a shaft having an upper end and a lower end. A pre-formed heat re-flowable material, such as a solder ball, is attached to the lower end of the pin and an insulator, such as a collar, surrounds the pin intermediate the upper and lower ends and is adjacent the pre-formed heat re-flowable material. While this device may have some particular utility, there are a number of disadvantages associated therewith. More specifically, the upper end of the pin is typically inserted into and secured within an opening in the upper PCB, while the pre-formed heat re-flowable material is reflowed to cause a connection with a second component, such as another printed circuit board. The insulator acts as a stop and is disposed adjacent the upper PCB. As one will appreciate, an insulator does not attract heat and therefore, heat remains trapped between the insulator and the upper PCB and this can lead to a build up in heat in this interface region. In other words, heat can be trapped by the insulator and this can cause damage to the upper PCB since many components thereof are heat sensitive and thus are adversely affected by a heat buildup.
It is therefore desirable to provide an alternate surface mount contact for attachment to a circuit board or a connector which overcomes the above noted deficiencies.